questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Faery Folk
The 'Faery Folk'Zara (QFG1EGA/VGA): "I am both human and Faery Folk. I draw my Power from both." (also known 'Faerie Folk'Wizards (QFG2): Zara Shashina, Wizard of the Eastern Woods, Emissary of the Faerie Folk: do you accept %s to be your initiate into the Wizard's Institute of Technocracy?Narrator (QFG4): You see a tall, pale, haughty-looking person. He reminds you of Zara back in Spielburg. Zara had called herself one of the "Faerie Folk.Tatiana (QFG4): "Staff of Erana, hear my command! I, Tatiana, Queen of the Faerie Folk, summon thee and claim thee for my own!"QFG4: "My grandmother used to tell stories about Erana. How she was part Faerie Folk, and unearthly beautiful, and she brought kindness and magic wherever she went.", and as 'Faery'Narrator (QFG2): "You always wondered what Erana looked like. She reminds you of Genesta, a Faery you once knew."Readme (Collection)/'Faerie'Gypsy (QFG4): "Suddenly, before you appeared three... what is your word? Faerie, yes, the Faerie stood before you. They wanted what you held."Narrator (QFG4): "You can't move. The Faerie's spell has caused the grass to grow right over your feet!"/'Faeries'Leshy: "Cloaked by magic, pale of cheek; what is it that the Faeries seek?", "Faeries want that magic staff; its wielder gets the final laugh.") are a humanoid race of the world of Gloriana. Background They are a race of Power and Magic. They are an inherently magical people native to the Northern lands in Gloriana. Almost nothing is known about their physiology (except that they can interbreed with humans) or culture. Most seem to come from the Eastern Woods beyond the mountains to the west of Speiburg and the Eastern Forest near and within the eastern side of Mordavia. These magical beings remain aloof from mankind, and dwell in remote areas. However, they have been known to interact with humans, providing they want something. Faerie Folk are often powerful magic users, especially in spells of illusion. Faerie Folk should not to be confused with much smaller type of Fairies. Notable Faerie Folk *Erana (half-human) *Zara Shashina (half-human) *Tatiana *Genesta (a Faery) See also *Faerie Folk (Hero-U) *Faery Behind the scenes Stuff related to both the Fairies of QFG1, and the Faerie Folk can be described as "Faerie, Faery, or Fairy" in the text parser. QFG1 originally states that the Faery Folk (including Zara and Erana) originated from the woods far beyond the mountains west of Spielburg, however this appears to have been retconned as its later stated that Zara was from the "Eastern Woods", and it is stated in Shadows of Darkness that the fairies originated in or near Mordavia. The Faery Folk appear to be similar to elves or high elves in other high fantasy settings. In particular sylvan elves. Some reviewers mistakenly call them elves, although there maybe some support to them being an elven race as opposed to true Fairies (tiny winged fairies/pixies) as the orignal designers have called Erana half-Elven in some of the later versions of the stories, see Erana (School For Heroes). Other than that elf was to be a playable magic wielding race/class from the original concepts of Hero's Quest. An actual 'elf' may appear on the cover for the QFG1 Technical Manual as one of the developers. References Category:Faerie folk Category:magical beings